


Dignity, Always Dignity

by Sangerin



Category: Abbey Girls - Oxenham
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Ken watches as his wife teaches a country-dance class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignity, Always Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> One of 9 Kick-Ass Ladies for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 07/08

On the wide green lawn, Lady Marchwood was directing a country-dancing class. As Sir Ken watched (safely hidden from view and thus from being press-ganged into service as a dancing partner), the mother of their six small children took a flying leap from the low (and relatively stable) form on which she had been standing, and pounced upon an unfortunate set of four, who had committed the crime of setting and turning single in the wrong direction. It was a mistake the unfortunate quartet would never commit again.

Sir Ken laughed quietly, revelling in the sight of his energetic wife.


End file.
